Problemas de alcoba IV
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Sueños de Suna... Porque el sexo no lo es todo en la vida... /GaaTema/


-Noches de Suna-

**¡¡Irasshaimase!!**

Bueno, después de un mes sin publicar, aquí presento la cuarta entrega de este acopio tan "x" de OneShot titulado:

"**Problemas de alcoba"**

Dedicado esta vez a uno de mis personajes favoritos y a su hermana: **Gaara y Temari.**

_No es un incesto_, pero espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Cualquier parecido con "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno" y secuelas...

les aseguro que es por mera coincidencia -.-U

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Sueños de Suna**_

El punto final estaba impreso. Cuatro pilas de papeles y Temari sentía desfallecer. ¡Y cómo no! Desde la cena se enclaustró en la asolada oficina y no paró de rechecar el papeleo. Un carácter más y terminaría por caer dormida ahí mismo.

Ser hermana del Kazekage podría ser un punto a su favor. Podría, de no ser porque resultaba que era la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, una jounin activa, y la esposa del Chunnin más perezoso que se cargaba una madre empecinada en abrazar retoñitos lo más pronto posible.

Era demasiado para la joven rubia. Y lo más triste, ya casi no estaba en su casa. Sólo los fines de mes regresaba a Suna para arreglar por escrito el reporte de misiones y esas cosas. Era raro cuando podía descansar bien o convivir con sus hermanos, los cuales por cierto no había visto en todo el día.

Dos o tres incontenibles bostezos salieron desde su pecho con fuerza. Estiró los músculos de la espalda y los brazos, giró el cuello hasta escucharlo tronar y sonrió con notable agotamiento para despedirse del insufrible escritorio.

No se había percatado de la hora ni mucho menos, pero era obvio que la madrugada la había alcanzado. Todo el edificio estaba quieto y en silencio; oscuro como boca de lobo, tétrico como recordaba la voz de su padre. A Temari no le importó. Ella quería llegar a su habitación y punto.

Con los pies a rastras atravesó los penumbrosos pasillos y los descansos iluminados ligeramente por la luz que se colaba por los ventanales. Con sumo esfuerzo intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos; llegó incluso a dejarlos cerrados un par de veces, pero pronto sacudía la cabeza para despabilarse y volver a andar...

Pasó un par de traspiés, pero al cabo llegó a su anhelada habitación. Sonrió al mirar lo limpia y ordenada que estaba, tal como la había dejado. Soltó entonces un suspiro algo nostálgico. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero extrañaba que Kankuro saltara en su cama y desacomodara sus chácharas sólo para molestarla. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama, descalzándose en el trayecto. Se sentó en la orilla mientras desataba los cordones que sujetaban su cabello y resopló con fuerza. Con la pijama ya puesta y los deberes en orden, se acurrucó velozmente entre los edredones.

-Buenas noches, Nodoka-chan- susurró al arropar con una frazada a su ajada muñeca de trapo.

Se volvió de lado, apagó con un soplido la lámpara y hundió cariñosamente la cara en la almohada que todavía conservaba su propio aroma. Se dejó entonces abrazar por la cálida bienvenida de su amada Suna: los esporádicos remolinos de arena chocando una y otra vez contra la ventana, el ambiente seco que la envolvía en nostálgicos recuerdos, las respiraciones ajenas que resoplaban desde su puerta, el ulular del cálido viento que rebotaba en el callejón, la suave... momento... ¿¡respiraciones!?...

De un golpe, Temari se enderezó girándose a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿Gaara?!-

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al identificar la figura de su hermano en el umbral. El pelirrojo permaneció quieto, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada ausente. Fueron silenciosos segundos los que precedieron la escena de saludo. Temari se había tensado por la inesperada sorpresa, más aún cuando los ojos verde-azules se fijaron de forma adusta en ella.

Gaara descruzó los brazos, apretó sus labios al tiempo que se remojaba sonoramente la garganta y avanzó nerviosamente hasta la cama. La rubia no pudo ignorarlo en todo el trayecto. Lo siguió inconscientemente con la mirada y la cara un tanto sonrosada.

El Kazekage se detuvo un paso antes de llegar hasta ella, mirándola desde arriba con su ya acostumbrada seriedad. Temari arqueó una ceja cuando el pelirrojo tomó a Nodoka-chan para sentarla cuidadosamente en el buró.

Sin perder más tiempo, hizo a un lado las sábanas que cubrían a la ojiazul y se recostó junto a ella dándole la espalda.

-... oyasmi nasai...- soltó con la voz ronca de cansancio.

Temari parpadeó asombrada, aunque no tardó en apretar las cejas y torcer la boca un tanto disgustada.

-¡Ey!- destapó a su hermano con vil desdén -¿Qué pretendes?-

Gaara se limitó a abrir los ojos totalmente impávido. Levantó las pupilas intentando vislumbrar a la rubia, aunque sólo logró percibir su brazo alzado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se enderezó perezosamente hasta sentarse en la orilla del colchón.

Temari no bajó la guardia. Enfocó recelosa la espalda de su hermanito esperando alguna reacción suya. Nada. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto ante el rechazo de la otra.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo... Temari- dijo mientras se levantaba para salir de ahí.

La culpa removió los sentimientos de la aludida. Hacía mucho no veía al Kazekage como para saludarlo de esa manera.

-Gaara- espetó inconscientemente, deteniendo así al ojiverde –Dis... discúlpam...-

-Todos duermen- interrumpió –Llega la noche y se apresuran a terminar sus labores para dormir-

Temari arqueó la ceja sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería. Viró la cabeza a la ventana y contempló el cielo oscurecido con dejo de sumisión.

-Discúlpame, no quise ser grosera. Es que no he podido descansar desde que llegué...-

-Yo tampoco he podido descansar-

La de suna rodó los ojos antes de mirar al joven, quien comenzaba de nueva cuenta su partida. Era típico de él no aceptar que su espíritu humano ya empezaba a vencerlo en todos los aspectos, incluidos los de naturaleza más simple.

-No puedes dormir- dedujo sin temor a equivocarse, sobre todo porque aquél se pasmó justo al doblar el marco de la puerta.

Temari suspiró resignada. Se levantó con pesadez y se puso el yukata que colgaba del perchero.

-Vamos, a mi también se me espantó el sueño.

Gaara dejó que su hermana avanzara unos metros adelante, mientras ordenaba sus ideas y se tragaba el orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

La ojiazul encendió el interruptor de la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, de donde tomó un cartón de leche. El menor, por su parte, se sentó en uno de los bancos del desayunador y recargó la cara en la palma del brazo que apoyó sobre la mesa dispuesto a esperar la maniobra de su hermana.

-Debes tener mucha presión en el trabajo- hablaba mientras encendía la estufa –Nadie dijo que ser el líder de una aldea ninja era tarea fácil... ¡y no me refiero a que se te complique o algo así!... es normal que al principio sea...-

-Veo a mi madre- volvió a interrumpir –En todos... en todos aparece ella...-

Temari dejó el posillo en la lumbre bajando la vista, sin valor para dirigirla al muchacho que estaba detrás de ella. Se remojó los labios y se preparó para sonreírle.

-Debe ser lindo, que puedas ver a mamá cuando duermes-

-No sólo está ella- continuó -... también está mi padre... y tú y Kankuro-

-Ah, ya veo- se giró con una sonrisa por demás forzada y se sentó frente a él –Entonces estamos los cinco juntos...-

-... No...-

-¿No?-

-No...- Gaara bajó el brazo que tenía en la mesa –Escucho gritos también-

-¿Cómo gritos?-

-Insultos, maldiciones...-

Temari agachó la cabeza empezando a entender el por qué del insomnio del Kazekage.

-Me siento agotado... creo correr, ustedes me esperan al final del camino pero no consigo llegar...-

La leche estuvo a punto de desbordarse, pero la chica logró salvarla. La sirvió entonces en dos tazones y los llevó a la mesa, poniendo uno frente al pelirrojo.

-Tómala, te ayudará a dormir-

Gaara miró el contenido del tazón con seriedad. Acercó ambas manos para cogerlo, pero al contacto con la porcelana, las separó abruptamente. Temari ahogó su advertencia al percatarse de la impavidez con que era tomado aquél asunto. Carraspeo para disimular la risa que la cara del Shukaku le provocó.

-Emmm... bueno- habló antes de que Gaara la exterminara con la mirada -no es nada de qué preocuparse, todo mundo llega a tener pesadillas de vez en cuando.

El pelirrojo observó a su hermana sonreírle como si le estuviera explicando a un niño. Bajó la mirada y se fijó en las palmas de sus manos enrojecidas por la quemada.

-Por más que me esfuerzo, nunca logro alcanzarlos- continuó –aunque cada vez siento menos pesadas las piernas, aunque mi alma se libera, aunque sonrío esperanzado en que tarde o temprano me van a ofrecer sus manos... ustedes se alejan-

Temari sintió un vuelco en su corazón. La incomodidad se hizo presente en ella. Nunca había charlado de esa forma con Gaara, con sus emociones a flor de piel y el remordimiento atorándosele en la garganta. Llevó su mirada a la taza, tamborileando los dedos a los lados de ésta, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas para la situación.

-... y entonces grito con todas mis fuerzas para llamarlos... y es cuando a mis espaldas lo escucho. Shukaku se ríe y me maldice; y de pronto siento ganas de llorar de rabia y me da sed... mucha sed...-

Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron afligidos. Nunca imaginó la falta que había cometido, ella y Kankuro. Escuchar a Gaara pronunciar palabras tan tristes le hacía un hueco en el estómago que creía no podía llenarse. Suspiró de pronto con fuerza y levantó un rostro sonriente para su hermano.

-Con un poco de miel sabrá mejor- alcanzó el frasco de la alacena y lo vertió en ambos tazones.

El pelirrojo agitó la bebida, acercando sus manos con desconfianza al recipiente para poder tomarlo. La leche estaba templada y dulce. Alejó la taza y arqueó el ceño ante un sabor desconocido, pero agradable. Temari lo acompañó brindando en silencio, cayendo en cuenta de que sus saludos corteses y, hasta cierto punto, dramatizados, no eran suficiente para demostrarle que a pesar de todo ella era su hermana y que lo amaba tal cual era, su pequeño Gaara.

Terminada la merienda, el muchacho reverenció con la cabeza para agradecer la molestia de la rubia. Ella pidió ser escoltada hasta su alcoba, pretextando la oscuridad del edificio. Así llegaron a la habitación de Temari. Ella suspiró antes de entrar y despedirse del Kazekage.

Gaara se remojó la garganta y se encaminó a su cuarto. Desde que Shukaku lo había abandonado, desde que tenía la posibilidad de dormir, no conseguía sentirse tranquilo, descansado. Las pesadillas y el insomnio eran compañeros de sus noches.

Resignado, se sentó en el colchón y cayó pesadamente apoyado de costado, con la vista hacia la ventana y la espalda hacia la puerta. Su sólo parpadeo lo hacía temer un trance indeseado. No era tanto la burla del bijû o el regreso de éste lo que lo intimidaba. Era la sensación de soledad, de despecho... no quería volver a estar así.

Miró el cielo de la noche, con el mismo recelo que sintió cuando comprendió que aquel era su único compañero una vez que el día terminaba. Sus ojos volvía a dimitir, el sueño era demasiado para soportarlo, caería de nuevo al dominio de sus miedos...

Entonces, un mórbido abrazo lo asaltó. Sintió un suave soplido en la nuca y una calidez ajena envolviéndolo poco a poco...

-Gomen nasai, Gaara-

La voz de su hermana lo incorporó. Quiso levantarse, estaba asustado. Era la primera vez que Temari se mostraba así; sin embargo, la misma sensación de consuelo, que lentamente asimiló, evitó se moviera un ápice.

-Gomen- repitió ella, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gaara.

Una sonrisa discreta brotó de sus labios, el motivo nunca importó. Intentó corresponder. Lánguidamente posó sus manos sobre el amarre con que su hermana lo abrazaba. Un apretujón levemente recio por parte de Temari le indicó su sincera compañía. Los ojos verde-azules volvían a cerrarse, pero esta vez sin temor. Estaba seguro de que después de tantas noches en vela, su cansancio y miedos al fin se verían apaciguados.

FIN

Jujuju!! ¿se imaginan a Gaara-san durmiendo después de tanto tiempo de haber sido el contenedor de ese mapache? XD porque yo no xD... como sea, espero les haya gustado, y que recuerden que un buen descanso es otro de los placeres que tenemos oportunidad de gozar (bueno, a veces TT.TT). Si quieren leer alguna otra historia de "alcoba" sin sexo de por medio, las otras pobres víctimas son: **Naruto & Hinata... Sasuke & Sakura... Kiba & Ino... Shino & Tenten. **Pueden buscarlas en sus respectivas secciones n.n

Y a las niñas que me han dejado sus comentarios en el NaruHina, en el SasuSaku y en el KibaIno, pues ya saben que les agradezco su apoyo y paciencia xD... y hablando de paciencia, con respecto a las historias que tengo en proceso, les pido un tiempito más. Con esto de los exámenes de ingreso y egreso, no más no me puedo concentrar en estas cosas, pero no se preocupen que incompletas no van a quedar... jum!!

¡Hasta la Próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan n.n


End file.
